Girls Of Summer
by almost.a.zombie
Summary: My name is Calvin, and this is how one summer trip to Spain cost me both of my best friends and the love of my life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do Not own the characters of Soul Eater. Those rights go the the respected owners (Square Enix). At least last I checked they still owned it.**_This is an AU.

Chapter 1, Losing Everything I held dear...

This was supposed to be my greatest summer of all time, somehow it ended up being just that for my bud Soul. I should be happy for him but I can't, not when he's holding her. I should back up to the beginning for you, first off my name is Calvin.

Soul and I met in college our freshmen year and became best friends fast, as well as Black Star. You rarely saw one without the other, we were always chasing girls and going to parties. Nothing could ever come between us, or so I thought, until this summer in Spain. Soul came into my room the week before summer break talking about the insane clubs in Spain, about how it will change our lives forever. That was the only thing he got right. Black Star and I were so easily persuaded it wasn't funny with the talk of girls, intense clubs, and our favorite music everywhere. What was there to loose? I'll tell you, the love of my life and my best friends. Right, right, you want the whole story. Well this is how it happened...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do Not own the characters of Soul Eater. Those rights go the the respected owners (Square Enix). At least last I checked they still owned it.**_ This is an AU.

Chapter 2, The Beginning of Summer!

The sun was going down and I was getting dress for the last party before summer break. I was a junior in college with my two best buds, Soul and Black Star, I was supposed to meet them in twenty minutes outside of my dorm. Soul, on the other hand, had other plans for us this summer. Storming into my dorm room with Black Star in tow, evil grins plastered on their faces, this was going to be fun.

"Calvin!" Soul sang while Black Star leaned against the frame of my doorway. "Why aren't you packed for the summer of your life man? So uncool of you."

"What are you talking about? We're just going to the kegger down the street." I checked myself in the mirror. I was looking good! I had a black fitted V-neck on with slightly baggy blue jeans and my favorite checkered vans on. My belt and shoes matched, though my belt buckle has a chrome rooster on it with a red background that said "Cocky" on it. Black Star got it for my birthday last year. I wore it all the time, mostly because it was the only one I owned. Still the thought was accurate. I was a very cocky college kid. Anyway, this the next thing I knew he said all the right words to get us on the plane to Spain. I was shaken awake by Soul so I could see the the sites from the plane before we landed.

"This is it dudes! You're lucky that you get to spend this awesome summer with such a big star like me!" Black Star was leaned all the way over our laps to glue his face to my window. Soul punched him the in the back of the head to calm him down a bit.

"Not cool man." Soul pulled the buffoon back into his seat. I couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked here, maybe because I was still drunk from all the in-flight drink Soul bought us. I never cared before that his family was uber rich. That was before I met her, she was amazing. I'll get to her in a few moments. So we got off the plane ready to drink our faces off again. I stopped off in the bathroom to wash my face from the flight. My dark chocolate hair was hanging off to the left side of my face, I didn't feel like styling my hawk at the time, the sides of my head had grown in about an inch. I knew I was being lazy for not shaving it, but the look was really growing on me.

-At the Hotel-

"Dude! This place is totally fit for a God like me!" Black Star was all over the suit before we even had the chance to say thanks to the bell-hop.

"Okay, first we shower and get changed." Soul shut the door and turned to face us, that damn grin was on his face again. I knew there was no way in hell I was about to remember that night when he smiled like that. I walked to the window and opened the shades to reveal the world below us, Spain was beautiful, we could still see the faces of the people in the streets. I wondered why he got a room so low to the ground, usually we were so high up the elevator ride took forever. Maybe it was because of Black Star, last time he couldn't hold his stomach very well.

"Guys." I turned to face them, my body felt like a thousand pounds. "I need to rest up at bit. Jet lag is killin' me right now." I grabbed my bags and took the first room down the hall. I could hear Soul tisk me and everyone heard Black Stars disappointment. Oh well, I need to sleep it off or I would ruin the fun and they knew it.


End file.
